


Black and White Tattooed Soulmates // muke au

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fanfic, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Soulmates, What Have I Done, idk - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at 15, their tattoos appeared before they met.</p><p>at 17, they fell in love.</p><p>at 18, their worlds filled with colour.</p><p>at 88, luke's world went back to black and white. michael was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White Tattooed Soulmates // muke au

** prologue **

 

**_luke_ **

 

“Mum? There’s something I need you to see…” Luke trails off as he walks into the kitchen. It’s his last day of being 15 and his wrist already has the first letter of his soul mate’s name tattooed there. _That doesn’t normally happen until you’re eighteen_ , Luke thinks to himself.

“What is it, honey? I’m about to leave for work.” his mum sighs, folding up the cuffs of her shirt. The blond haired boy pulls up the sleeve of his sweater to show her the bold ‘M’ on his wrist 

“Uh, I woke up this morning and this was there.” Luke sighs. He shows his mother his wrist and she gasps. She hurries over to the phone and dials what he can only assume is her workplace. After murmuring for a couple of minutes, the woman hurries of to her son. She smiles warmly at him and dashes up the stairs. Luke watches the clouds move over the sky, covering the sun and making everything a little duller. _As if it isn't dull enough_ , the boy thinks. He moves from his standing spot in the kitchen and into the lounge room. He moves his sleeve up once again to gaze at the mark. "Who do I know whose name starts with M?" he asks himself. 

"What are you on about, munchkin?" Luke jumps at the sound of his brother's voice. He turns to Ben and shrugs, his way of saying 'nothing.' Ben would laugh at him. He wouldn't understand, he doesn't have his soulmate's name or first letter inked into his skin forever. He doesn't even _have_ a soulmate. “C’mon, Lukey, you can tell me.” Ben whines, only to be ignored by the younger boy. Luke continues to focus on the T.V. Ben finally gives up and jumps onto the couch, settling next to his brother. Luke lifts his arms above his head after a few minutes, catching the older boy’s attention. “Hey, what that mark on your wrist?” he questions. Luke glances at him quickly.

“Nothing. Just a pen leak while I was doing my homework earlier.” Ben looks at Luke sceptically, not believing the story his sweater-clad brother told him. He hums at Ben and stands up. “I’m of to find mum. Be back soon.” Luke dashes up the stairs, and rounds the corner with track-team precision.

___

**_Michael_ **

“Michael Clifford. What in world’s name have you done to your finger?” the teachers snaps at the dark haired boy, eyeing his left pointer finger that has a dark ‘L’ on it. He looks up at the teacher, shocked, and then looks back down at his hand. Michael hadn’t had anything on his hand when he entered the eleventh grade English room. He stutters out some incoherent words, dropping his pencil and bending down to grab it.

“I-I… I d-don’t know wh-what it is,” he mumbles his first intelligible sentence out to the teacher.

“You know, you _know_ that drawing upon your skin is not tolerated at this school, correct, Mr. Clifford?” she seethes at the delinquent boy, who just looks terrified of her. He nods rapidly. “To the administrator.” Michael is still confused as to why there is an ‘L’ on his hand, but he goes to the administrator anyway. He collects his books and drops them in his locker on the way. When he arrives there is already an ink remover and a staff member there.

“Hi, Michael, I’m miss Anastasie, but feel free to call me Ana. What’s this ink problem we have?” he moves his hand over to the young woman and sighs.

“I don’t know what it means. When I walked into English my hand was ink free, but then Ma’am scolded me.” Michael shrugs. Ana nods and lightly grabs his hand. She gets a cloth and water, rubbing lightly on the mark. It doesn’t come off. She gets a dropper and puts a single drop of liquid on his finger.

“Sit still for a moment, Michael.” she tells the boy, who merely nods. He sits for two minutes, patiently waiting until Ana tells him to move. His right hand is tapping along to a random beat and his feet are shifting. After what feels like hours, Ana says, “Michael, shake out your hand and show me.” And that’s what he does. He shakes and flexes his hand, moving his fingers out of their stiff position. He sighs in content and shows Ana his hand.

“What was the point of that?” he asks, not harshly, but curiously. The woman smiles warmly at him, motioning down to his finger, which was still marked boldly. But it was now ringed with a dark shade.

“Now, if that ring were to have been invisible, that means its pen ink. But, it’s dark. This is the first letter of your soulmate’s name, Michael.” she grins. “This doesn’t normally happen until you’re about eighteen or twenty. Congratulations!” Michael looks at her wide-eyed, not believing what she said. “You can head back to class.” She smiles warmly. He nods slowly and gets up from the seat they were in. Michael shuffles his way out of administration. Ana gave him a note for the teacher. And that was that.


End file.
